Akhir  Yang Indah
by Aiko Saki
Summary: Inuyasha bingung dengan sifat Kagome. lalu apa yang akan di buat Inuyasha agar kagome mengaku?
1. Chapter 1

" Sudahlah. Kamu pergi saja. Aku ingin sendiri." Bentak Kagome.

" Ngapain kamu marah ? Harusnya yang marah aku, karena kamu bentak-bentak aku terus!" Balas Inuyasha.

" Kamu pergi ? Atau aku yang pergi ?" Kata Kagome.

" Yaudah, aku yang pergi " Inuyasha mengalah.

Kagome's POV

Kehidupan di semua dunia selalu rumit. Tanpa terkecuali. Hati perempuan mana yang tidak sakit saat melihat orang yang di cintainya berciuman dengan orang lain. Aku menyesal karena aku harus ikut campur dalam dunia Inuyasha. Kenapa aku harus bertemu Inuyasha ? Kenapa cinta pertamaku harus Inuyasha ? kenapa bukan kouga ? Padahal Kouga benar-benar mencintaiku, dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku. Andai kouga masih hidup Namun semua sudah terlambat. Aku teringat masa lalu..

Flashback on

" Inuyasha awas! Ada manten di belakangmu! " teriakku mengingatkan Inuyasha yang sedang dalam bahaya.

" Kagome, hati-hati!" Teriak Kouga. Tapi aku tak mendengar karena sibuk memperhatikan Inuyasha yang sedang bertarung dengan manten, aku takut Inuyasha kenapa-napa. Lalu, aku mengambil anak panah untuk membantu Inuyasha, aku berusaha membidik anak panah agar tepat di lengan manten, karena di lengan manten ada dua shikon no tama. Tapi, ternyata aku sia-sia. Anak panahku meleset. Ketika aku sibuk membantu Inuyasha, aku tidak menyadari bahwa Kouga hampir sekarat karena melawan hiten yang kuat. Aku melihat Miroku dan Sango melawan adik Hiten yang paling bungsu. Aku kembali mengeluarkan anak panah dan berusaha menembak adik bungsu Hiten dan tepat sasaran. Adik bungsu Hiten pun lagsung tumbang. Kulihat Miroku berusaha memberi nafas buatan kepada Sango dibantu oleh Shippo. Lalu, aku melihat kembali Inuyasha. Dia sedang berusaha melawan petir buatan Menten dengan pedang tessaiga. Aku terlalu serius hingga tidak menyadari sesuatu.

" Kogame, Awas!" Teriak Kouga. Aku menoleh. Tapi yang kulihat hanya Kouga terbaring tidak bernyawa.

" Kouga, bangun, Kouga. Apa yang terjadi ? Kouga, bangun demi aku, kouga !" Kataku sambil menangis. Lalu aku mengambil anak panah kembali dan membidik ke arah Hiten, dan kembali tepat sasaran. Hiten pun mati bersamaan dengan manten yang terkena serangan Inuyasha.

Flashback Off

" Aku benci Inuyasha!" teriakku sambil melempar batu kearah sungai.

Kagome's POV End

Normal POV

" Inuyasha, Kagome kenapa ?" Tanya Shippo.

" Kenapa tanya aku, bodoh? Aku gak tau."

" Aku gak bodoh. Kamu tadi darimana? Tadi Kagome cari kamu terus."

" Masa sih ? Kalau cari aku, kenapa aku datang malah di bentak-bentak ?" Kata Inuyasha.

" Udahlah. Mendingan kita lihat keadaan Kagome." Kata Sango.

Mereka berempat melihat Kagome secara sembunyi-bunyi. Tapi yang mereka lihat adalah Kagome menangis. Semua bingung.

" Kasihan Kagome. Pasti dia menangis gara-gara Inuyasha." Kata Shippo sedih.

" Bodoh, aku gak tau kenapa Kagome menangis." Kata Inuyasha sambil memukul kepala Shippo.

" Kalian berdua bisa diam gak ? kalau rebut terus, kita bisa ketahuan. Aku kasihan pada Kagome, kenapa dia menangis. Apa dia rindu keluarganya? Tapi kalau rindu, dia kan bisa langsung pulang, lagian selama ini Kagome tidak pernah menangis gara-gara masalah itu. Selama ini yang buat Kagome menangis cuma Inuyasha." Kata Miroku.

" Kalian semua bodoh, kenapa cuma aku yang di salahin?" Kata Inuyasha tak terima.

" Karena selama ini, cuma kamu yang buat Kagome menangis." Kata Sango ikut menyalahkan Inuyasha.

'Apa selama ini, aku selalu menyakiti Kagome' Batin Inuyasha

Kagome's POV

" Bodoh." Teriak Kagome.

'Kenapa aku harus menangis demi dia ? aku bodoh sekali. Aku benci Inuyasha.' Batin Kagome.

'kenapa kepalaku pusing ? Mungkin karena aku banyak pikiran. Auw, kenapa semuanya jadi gelap.'

Kagome's POV End

" Lihat, Kagome kenapa ?" Teriak Shippo panic

Inuyasha langsung berlari menghampiri Kagome.

" Kagome, bangun." Teriak Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

thebluesnow143 makasih ya udah review.. hahahahah

Happy Reading

" Lihat, Kagome kenapa ?" Teriak Shippo panik

Inuyasha langsung berlari menghampiri Kagome.

" Kagome, bangun." Teriak Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, angkat Kagome, bawa dia ke desa Nenek Kaede. Cepat!" Peritah Sango ketakutan.

" Iya, bentar."

Setelah tiba di desa. Nenek Kaede langsung memeriksa Kagome. Sedari tadi Nenek Kaede mondar-mandir untuk mengambil obat Kagome. Setelah tiga hari, kagome belum juga sadar. Inuyasha menjadi panik.

" Kagome, bangun. Aku disini. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Maafkan aku Kagome, karena terus menyakiti hatimu."

" Inuyasha, cepat keluar. Aku akan memandikan kagome." Kata Nenek Kaede.

" Nek, Kagome kenapa ? Apa dia sakit parah ? Tolong jawab nek."

" Kagome tidak apa-apa dia hanya pingsan saja."

" tapi, kenapa sampai tiga hari, nek."

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran."

Inuyasha pun keluar dengan langkah lesu. Dia tidak rela kehilangan sahabatnya. Sahabat? Apakah Inuyasha tau kalau Kagome menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat…

"Gimana keadaan Kagome?" Tanya Shippo.

Inuyasha tidak menjawab dia terus berjalan tanpa melihat tatapan bingung dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Sesampai, di tengah hutan Inuyasha bertemu dengan orang yang paling dinantinya.

Inuyasha's POV

" Kikyo, dari mana kau? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tau Kagome sedang pingsan?"

" Kagome pingsan? Kenapa ? Kenapa dia harus ikut mencari Shikon no tama? Lebih baik aku saja."

" Aku setuju. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Shippo dan Sango ? Apa mereka setuju? Aku yakin Shippo tidak akan setuju, karna dia sangat menyayangi Kagome."

" Tapi, kagome adalah reinkarnasiku. Pasti Shippo masih mau menerimaku." Kata Kikyo.

Mereka asyik bercanda tawa. Tanpa sadar ada yang memperhatikannya.

End Inuyasha's POV.

Normal POV

" Nek, Kagome kemana? Kok gak ada? " Tanya Shippo kebingungan.

" Mana mungkin Kagome tidak ada. Dia masih belum sadar." Kata Nenek Kaede

" Kalau tidak percaya. Lihat saja." Kata Shippo bingung.

"Sango, Miroku, Kagome hilang." Teriak Nenek Kaede ketika melihat Kagome tidak ada.

" Aku kan udah bilang dari tadi, nenek aja yang tidak percaya." Kata Shippo.

" Sudahlah Shippo, jangan menangis terus. Kayak anak kecil aja." Kata Miroku

" Aku memang masih kecil tau." Kata Shippo tidak terima.

" Sudahlah kalian berdua berantem terus. Ayo kita cari Kagome, pasti dia belum jauh."

End normal POV

Kagome's POV

" Ternyata, kamu sudah tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku. Inuyasha." Kata Kagome yang sedari tadi mengintip Inuyasha yang sedang berdua'an dengan Kikyo.

'apa pentingnya aku disini. Lebih baik aku pergi. Ini memang bukan duniaku sebaiknya aku pulang' Batin kagome pedih.

Kagome pun berjalan menuju tengah hutan untuk kembali ke dunianya.

End Kagome's POV

Normal POV

" Nenek, kalau Kagome gak ketemu gimana?" Tanya Shippo sedih.

" Sudahlah, kita cari dulu Inuyasha." Kata Nenek Kaede.

" Itu Inuyasha sama Kikyo." Kata Sango.

" Inuyasha kenapa kau disini, kau malah asik-asikkan disini berduaan dengan Kikyo. Sedangkan Kagome hilang entah kemana. Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan." Kata Sango marah.

"Ada apa sih." Kata Inuyasha sambil memasang wajah tak bersalah.

" Inuyasha Bodoh." Gumam Shippo tak jelas

"Kagome, hilang tau." Kata Miroku yang mulai kesal.

" Haa. Serius? Kagome hilang kemana?"

" Inuyasha Bodoh. Kalau kami tau dari tadi kami sudah cari Kagome sendiri, kukira Kagome bersamamu. Tapi ternyata kau malah berdua dengan perempuan jadi-jadian ini." Kata Shippo marah.

" Hei, Shippo jangan sembarangan memanggilku dengan sebutan perempuan jadi-jadian. Kalau Kagome pergi kan ada aku yang menggantikannya. Biarkan saja dia pergi. Toh, dia hanya menyusahkan Inuyasha." Kata Kikyo tidak terima.

" Sudahlah, kak. Dunia kakak bukan disini. Kakak tidak seharusnya ada disini. Pergilah kak." Kata Nenek Kaede.

" Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur." Kata Kikyo.

" Jangan sekali-kali kamu menghina Kagome. Dan kamu tidak bisa mengantikan Kagome diantara kami. Kamu tidak sebanding dengan Kagome." Kata Sango berapi-api.


End file.
